


We Leave At 6

by glitzandglitter



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, The girls go on a roadtrip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzandglitter/pseuds/glitzandglitter
Summary: ”You have GOT to be kidding me, it’s six in the morning-!” Bebe started, a small whine to her voice. Wendy chuckled a bit from over the phone, rolling her eyes playfully.“And I said we leave at 6, so get up and get your ass outside, we gotta hurry.”
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Wendy Testaburger & Bebe Stevens & Heidi Turner & Red Tucker & Nichole Daniels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	We Leave At 6

Bebe Stevens was not a morning person, she had to have at least two cups of coffee before her brain, in her words, could process the day. She wasn’t addicted to caffeine, she wasn’t like Tweek, but it definitely helped kick her into gear.

Like right now, the woman had already downed one cup of coffee as she sat at her vanity applying the last of her makeup. Her darling best friend had called her, woken her up with a reminder of their plans, and had given an approximation of when she’d be there. If Bebe’s timing was right, she’ll hear Wendy’s beeping in 5 minutes. That’s just enough time to finish her makeup and put on her outfit she had chosen last night, thank god for past-Bebe using her head.

Just as Bebe was shoving on her shoes, bags at the door, she heard Wendy beep. Grinning, Bebe grabbed her keys and her coat before opening the door and letting the wind hit her in the face. Looping her arms through her bags, she walked over to Wendy’s car with her smile widening.

”Hey Bebe! Wow, you actually managed to get ready on time.” Wendy teased, a small smile on her face. The blonde rolled her eyes, scoffing.

”Please Wends, you know how I am; Always gotta look my best.” Bebe walked around to the back of the car, opening the trunk and putting her bag in. Going over a mental checklist and deciding herself good, she ran back to the house to close and lock the front door before settling into the passenger seat of her best friend’s car. The second she sat down, Bebe let out an excited squeal, a euphoric giggle leaving her. Wendy said nothing, smiling at her and reversing out of the driveway to head to Heidi’s.

”So apparently Red and Nichole spent the night at Heidi’s, which makes picking them up easier. Mind texting them?” Wendy asked, stopping for a red light. Bebe nodded, already grabbing her phone and opening up her texts.

**Grlz Rule**

**Bebe** **❤️** **:** hey hoes r u ready?? wends and i are otw

 **Heidi 💚:** Already packed!!! Just having some b-feast!!

 **Red 🖤:** also nic wants to know if she can charge her phone in the car 

**Red 🖤:** its almost dead

 **Bebe** **❤️** **:** dude wtf?? ofc she can!!! come out now

"Nichole is gonna need the charger, Red said her phone is dead," Bebe said as they pulled into Heidi's driveway, watching the brunette come outside and wave at them, dragging her bag behind her. Wendy smiled and waved back as Bebe leaned out the window to yell "Hurry up Turner! We gotta move!"

Wendy snorted in amusement before getting out of the car. "Says the one who was still sleeping when I called." Bebe pouted at her as she to got out, sticking her tongue out before moving over to Heidi.

"Hi guys! Red and Nichole are coming out, they're double-checking all their stuff." Heidi said, her smile ever-present. The three girls hugged as Red and Nichole came out, quickly joining in. They stayed like that for a minute before Wendy cleared her throat, a wide smile on her face as she addressed the group.

"Okay so, everyone put your stuff away in the trunk or frankly, anywhere you can find room. I know we already went over driving situations but the order is me then Bebe, Red, and me again. Considering it'll take us a little over a day to get there if we drive through the night with no interruptions, we should be there around this time tomorrow. Then we can get a hotel or whatever is there, then do what we gotta." Wendy finished, looking at the girl who nodded in response before starting to load their things into the vehicle. Bebe stood by, watching Wendy as she moved to help Nichole with her stuff. She didn't notice as Heidi came up next to her, gently nudging her with a knowing smirk.

"Ah!" Bebe yelped, looking at Heidi with a small glare, "what Heidi? Why do you have that look on your face?"

"No reason Stevens, no reason. It's just cute." Heidi chuckled before climbing into the car, Red following. Once Nichole was set and getting into the car, Wendy looked at Bebe with a curious smile.

"You getting in or what?" She asked and Bebe smiled, walking to the passenger side.

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting in." Bebe said, climbing in and buckling up. Her phone buzzes, and choosing to ignore it, Bebe can feel Heidi and her knowing smirk drilling holes onto the back of her head. She says nothing and doesn't turn to the brunette as the music situations get settled and soon they're on the road. Bebe sighs, losing herself in the surroundings as her mind wanders before settling on the fact that sleep is more important than her thoughts. Soon, the blonde is closing her eyes and going to sleep.


End file.
